


Crush

by The_Sassiest_Trixster



Series: S.C.I. 谜案集 [6]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Jealous Zhan Yao, Love Confessions, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Trixster
Summary: Zhan Yao thought he was fine.  He thought he was doing a great job at hiding his crush on his own fucking teammate, his old childhood best friend Bai Yutong, but obviously he was doing an absolute shit job because one day after a team meeting, Bai Chi walked over to him and innocently stood before him.“Um, Dr. Zhan?” he asked softly, making Zhan Yao look at him.“Yes, Bai Chi?” he replied.  Bai Chi smiled slightly at him.“Can we um…can we talk in your office?” he asked.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: S.C.I. 谜案集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: can I have a fanfic where Zhan Yao tries so hard to keep his crush for Yutong a secret but Yutong finds out anyways. I kinda like ya know like trapping against the wall thingy? Hahaha...kudos n love if it has that moment...ooh and if Zhan Yao still tries to fight and deny his feelings even after being caught..thats great too ☺️

Zhan Yao thought he was fine. He thought he was doing a great job at hiding his crush on his own fucking teammate, his old childhood best friend Bai Yutong, but obviously he was doing an absolute shit job because one day after a team meeting, Bai Chi walked over to him and innocently stood before him.

“Um, Dr. Zhan?” he asked softly, making Zhan Yao look at him.

“Yes, Bai Chi?” he replied. Bai Chi smiled slightly at him.

“Can we um…can we talk in your office?” he asked. Zhan Yao raised an eyebrow but he shrugged.

“Sure, I don’t see why not” he replied. Bai Chi nodded and both he and Zhan Yao headed towards Zhan Yao’s office when Bai Yutong held out a hand.

“Where are you going?” he asked, looking at the both of them.

“Bai Chi asked if he could speak to me in my office” Zhan Yao replied. Bai Yutong frowned.

“Why?” he asked. Bai Chi blushed.

“It’s kind of personal, Bai Sir” he replied. Bai Yutong huffed.

“I’m your cousin, why can’t you talk to me about whatever it is?” he asked, crossing his arms. Zhan Yao smirked.

“Because he obviously deems me more qualified” he teased. Bai Yutong rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, Cat” he scoffed. Zhan Yao just smiled and playfully stuck his tongue out at him, making Bai Yutong gasp dramatically and place a hand on his chest.

“How dare you! I’m your superior” he exclaimed dramatically. Zhan Yao laughed.

“Yeah, you’re a superior pain in my ass” he teased before he continued walking, heading towards his office.

“Yah, Zhan Yao!” Bai Yutong exclaimed, but there was no anger in his voice, just amusement. Bai Chi blinked at the two men before he shook his head and quickly rushed after Zhan Yao.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Zhan Yao and Bai Chi entered Zhan Yao’s office, Zhan Yao sat down at his desk, motioning for Bai Chi to sit before him. Bai Chi nodded, quickly shutting the door behind him before he sat down before Zhan Yao.

“So, what did you want to ask me?” Zhan Yao asked, clasping his hands in front of him. Bai Chi was quiet before he sighed.

“How do you do that?” he asked. Zhan Yao raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

“Do what?” he replied. Bai Chi motioned to outside the door.

“That. Flirt with Bai Sir so effortlessly” he elaborated. Zhan Yao’s eyes widened.

“We’re not flirting, that’s just how we always act around each other” he argued. Bai Chi just gave him a look.

“Pardon me for being frank, Dr. Zhan, but anyone with eyes can see that you and Bai Sir are flirting. Like, hardcore flirting” he stated. Zhan Yao blushed but quickly shook his head.

“Bai Chi, we’re just friends. We’ve known each other for years. That’s just the type of friendship that we’ve built over the years” he explained. Bai Chi groaned.

“Dr. Zhan, I don’t want to sound rude, but did you know that the entire team meeting you were staring at Bai Sir? You didn’t even looking at the evidence that Wang Shao or I brought in, you just continued to stare at Bai Sir the whole time” he exclaimed. Zhan Yao huffed.

“Just because I stare at him does not mean that I like him, Bai Chi” he argued. Bai Chi just gave him a look, making him widen his eyes.

“It does not!” he exclaimed. 

“Dr. Zhan, you’d have to be blind to not see the way you look at Bai Sir. It’s always so fond, especially when he’s not looking. You guys fight like an old married couple, there’s no way you can just be “friends” as you so claim” Bai Chi argued. Zhan Yao huffed.

“Did you just come in here to nag me about my relationship with Bai Yutong or did you actually have a question for me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Bai Chi blushed.

“Well, I was going to actually ask you if you have a crush on Bai Sir just because of how you were staring at him throughout the entire meeting” he explained. Zhan Yao narrowed his eyes.

“So you weren’t paying attention to Bai Yutong either” he scolded. Bai Chi looked at him with wide eyes.

“It’s not like I could help it! You were standing right next to him, I could have either stared at him or I could have stared at you!” he exclaimed. 

“Well, you should have been listening to Yutong!” Zhan Yao scolded. Bai Chi scowled.

“Were you even listening to him?!” he exclaimed. Zhan Yao’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something when the door to his office suddenly opened and Bai Yutong poked his head in.

“Everything alright? I heard shouting” he stated. Zhan Yao and Bai Chi looked at him with wide eyes before they looked at one another. Zhan Yao shot Bai Chi a look and Bai Chi nodded subtly before Zhan Yao looked up at Bai Yutong.

“Everything’s just fine. Bai Chi was just leaving” he replied. Bai Chi nodded and quickly stood up, bowing to both Zhan Yao and Bai Yutong before he turned and walked out of Zhan Yao’s office. Once he was gone, Bai Yutong stepped into Zhan Yao’s office and shut the door, leaning against it.

“You sure everything’s okay? The only time you ever raise your voice is when you’re fighting with me” he stated. Zhan Yao shook his head.

“Everything’s fine, Yutong. Really” he assured. Bai Yutong hummed before he pushed himself off of the door, walking over to stand before Zhan Yao’s desk.

“You’re not hiding anything from me, are you, Cat?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Zhan Yao looked up at him and huffed.

“What, you don’t trust me?” he asked. Bai Yutong shook his head.

“No, I do” he replied, just as there was a knock on the door.

“Come in” Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao called out at the same time. Ma Han then poked her head into the room, looking at Bai Yutong.

“Bai Sir, you have a visitor” she stated. Bai Yutong frowned.

“A visitor? Who?” he asked. Ma Han shrugged.

“All I know is that she’s apparently an old friend of yours from back in your military days?” she replied. Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao looked at one another before they both headed out of Zhan Yao’s office, walking around to the bullpen, only to see a pretty young woman dressed in an outfit similar to Zhan Yao’s standing in the middle of it.

“Yutong!” the woman greeted with a bright smile, making Bai Yutong smile as well.

“Zhan Yu. What are you doing here?” he asked, walking over to her, Zhan Yao following cautiously behind. 

“Just thought I would drop in and say hi” Zhan Yu replied before she looked over at Zhan Yao.

“And you must be Zhan Yao” she greeted. Zhan Yao smiled thinly and dipped his head, his guard all the way up. He was wary of Bai Yutong’s military friends, especially after what happened with Feng Jie. Zhan Yu smiled before she turned back to Bai Yutong.

“So, Yutong, wanna get drinks?” she asked. Bai Yutong blinked before he looked over at Zhan Yao.

“Um, I’m actually –” he started when Zhan Yao waved his hand.

“It’s okay. You can go” he assured. Bai Yutong looked at him with wide eyes.

“Are you sure?” he asked. Zhan Yao smiled and nodded.

“Yes. You haven’t seen your friend in a long time, so you should catch up. We don’t have an active case right now and I have some work prep that I have to do for class tomorrow. So it’s fine” he replied. Bai Yutong frowned.

“But—” he started.

“If Bao Sir asks where you are, I’ll just tell him you went out” Zhan Yao stated. Bai Yutong sighed.

“Alright, if you’re sure” he murmured as Zhan Yu grabbed his arm and all but practically dragged him out of the office. Once he was gone, Zhan Yao looked over at the others, all of whom were giving him sympathetic looks, especially Bai Chi.

“Not a word to Yutong, understand?” he instructed. The five members of their team nodded and quickly turned back to their work, leaving Zhan Yao feeling a hurt and empty inside but he shook it off and turned, quickly heading back to his office.

~*~*~*~*~

When Bai Yutong returned from catching up with Zhan Yu, he noticed that everyone was talking angrily, so he creeped up to the wall and hid behind it, eavesdropping on their conversation.

“I can’t believe Bai Sir went on a date with that woman who tried so hard to look like Dr. Zhan” Zhao Fu grumbled. 

“Maybe that’s the whole point…maybe she’s trying to replace Dr. Zhan” Jiang Ling mused. Wang Shao shook his head.

“But why? Everyone knows that the best partner for Bai Sir is Dr. Zhan! They’re like Ying and Yang, that’s why they work so well together” he exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement before Ma Han sighed.

“Did you see the look on Dr. Zhan’s face when that woman and Bai Sir left? I felt so bad” she murmured. 

“Well, it probably doesn’t help that he has a crush on Bai Sir…” Bai Chi added. At his statement, Bai Yutong’s eyes widened and he quickly turned, heading for a certain Kitten’s office.

~*~*~*~*~

When Bai Yutong reached Zhan Yao’s office, he knocked on the door once before he poked his head in.

“Cat” he called out, making Zhan Yao look up in shock.

“Yutong. I thought you were out with your friend” he breathed. Bai Yutong huffed as he stepped into the office, shutting the door behind him.

“We just went out for drinks. That’s all” he replied. Zhan Yao hummed and nodded slowly before he turned back to his computer, continuing to work on his prep-work when Bai Yutong walked over to his desk and sat down on the edge of it.

“So…I heard from a little birdie that you have a crush on me” he started, his voice soft. Zhan Yao froze, ice running through his veins before he slowly looked up at Bai Yutong.

“What?” he breathed. Bai Yutong smiled and leaned forward.

“Do you?” he asked. Zhan Yao blinked.

“Do I what?” he whispered. Bai Yutong grinned like a mouse who had successfully gotten his cheese from a trap.

“Have a crush on me?” he asked. Zhan Yao was quiet before he shook his head.

“No, I don’t” he replied. Bai Yutong looked at him, _really_ looked at him, and scoffed.

“You were always a terrible liar, Cat” he teased. Zhan Yao glared at him.

“I. Do Not. Have. A. Crush. On. You” he hissed before he stood up.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to talk to Bai Chi about something” he growled. As he walked around his desk, heading for his door, Bai Yutong reached out and grabbed him by the wrist, halting him.

“Don’t give the poor kid hell. He didn’t know I was eavesdropping on his conversation with the others” he stated calmly. 

“He shouldn’t have been talking about it in the first place” Zhan Yao grumbled. Bai Yutong sighed.

“Cat, if you didn’t want me to go out with Zhan Yu, why didn’t you just say something?” he asked. Zhan Yao wrenched his wrist out of Bai Yutong’s grasp and huffed.

“It’s none of your business” he hissed as he continued walking. Bai Yutong growled before he stood up and walked over to the door too, slamming it shut just as Zhan Yao opened it.

“BAI YUTONG!” Zhan Yao exclaimed, turning to face Bai Yutong, only to find the man a few inches from his face.

“What are you doing?” he hissed. Bai Yutong smiled and Zhan Yao felt in this very moment that he was the mouse and Bai Yutong was the cat.

“I’m not moving and I’m not letting you go until you tell me why you didn’t say anything when Zhan Yu asked me out for drinks” he stated. Zhan Yao scoffed.

“I don’t have to explain my actions to you” he spat. Bai Yutong groaned.

“Why are you being difficult?!” he exclaimed. 

“Why are you being so nosy?!” Zhan Yao snapped. Bai Yutong sighed.

“I know that seeing Zhan Yu made you upset. I know she reminded you of Feng Jie, right?” he asked gently. Zhan Yao’s eyes widened before he lowered his eyes; damn Bai Yutong for being able to read him like a fucking open book.

“Cat, if she made you uncomfortable, you should have said something” Bai Yutong stated gently. Zhan Yao huffed.

“She’s your friend, I’m not going to take you away from your friend. I’m not some jealous girlfriend” he murmured. 

“No, but I know you get jealous. And besides, she’s just a friend. You’re more important than that” Bai Yutong murmured, leaning forward to rest his head against Zhan Yao’s. Zhan Yao said nothing and just let Bai Yutong rest his head against his.

“Were you afraid that I would like Zhan Yu more than I like you?” Bai Yutong asked softly. Zhan Yao nodded his head slightly. Bai Yutong huffed.

“Silly kitten. You know she could never replace you” he murmured. Zhan Yao hummed and Bai Yutong leaned back, looking Zhan Yao in the eyes.

“You know that, right?” he asked. Zhan Yao looked at him, still silent, and Bai Yutong sighed.

“Oh Kitten” he murmured. Zhan Yao huffed.

“Well, now you know. You’ve got a partner who’s jealous and who has a crush on you. Do what you will with that information” he murmured, slipping out from underneath Bai Yutong’s arm to head back to his desk, since he wasn’t getting out of his office. Bai Yutong watched him walk back to his desk before he leaned up against the door.

“I don’t think it’s a bad thing that you’re jealous” he stated. Zhan Yao huffed.

“You sure?” he replied, raising an eyebrow at him. Bai Yutong chuckled.

“Of course I’m sure. Do you not remember how jealous I was of you when you spent time with that fucking arts dealer/teacher?” he asked. Zhan Yao nodded slowly.

“The Tuxi case, yes I remember” he replied. 

“I was jealous too; I was afraid that that arts dealer would take you away from me. I didn’t like seeing you with him, seeing him make you smile” Bai Yutong stated, pushing off the door and walking over to Zhan Yao’s desk, sitting down on it. Zhan Yao looked up at him and frowned.

“So what, are you telling me that you have a crush on me?” he asked. Bai Yutong huffed.

“I’ve had one on you since we were like…kids. But thanks for noticing” he replied. Zhan Yao’s eyes widened.

“Oh” he murmured. Bai Yutong chuckled before he reached forward and booped Zhan Yao on the nose.

“Silly kitten. For someone so smart, you can be a little dumb” he teased. Zhan Yao huffed.

“Shut up” he grumbled. Bai Yutong chuckled before he hummed.

“Want to get drinks after work?” he offered. Zhan Yao huffed.

“Yutong, I have class tomorrow, I can’t show up drunk” he replied. Bai Yutong nodded when Zhan Yao smiled.

“However, dinner would be great” he suggested. Bai Yutong grinned.

“Done. I’ll make your favorite” he declared. Zhan Yao grinned like a cat that got his cream before he pointed to the door.

“Now leave. I’ve still got a lot of work to do and you’re not helping” he stated. Bai Yutong smirked.

“You love me” he teased. Zhan Yao huffed fondly.

“I do, but you’re distracting me. Now get out” he ordered. Bai Yutong laughed before he got up off of Zhan Yao’s desk and walked over to the door, opening it. He then stepped out and headed over to his own office to work, not realizing that the others were watching him. Actually, they had been watching Zhan Yao’s office door the entire time because they heard a loud slam and it startled them.

“You think they finally confessed?” Bai Chi asked, looking over at the others.

“Considering the smile on Bai Sir’s face, I’d say…yes” Ma Han replied. Zhao Fu huffed.

“Took them long enough” he grumbled. Wang Shao hummed.

“I wonder how Bai Sir found out tho…” he murmured.

“He has ears like a bat. I’m sure he heard us arguing about Dr. Zhan’s crush at some point and went to go confront him about it” Jiang Ling stated. The others nodded before they turned and went back to work. They were happy that their bosses were happy; like Zhao Fu said, it took them long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


End file.
